Season of Love
by Walz
Summary: Post HalfBlood Prince, major spoilers. This is a fanfic that follows Harry's summer at the Burrow. Although, I'm beginning to think it may go well past the Summer :D Oh, by the way, chapter seven is up!
1. 108,000 Minutes

**Author's Note: Clearly, any character, concept, et cetera hereafter portrayed is not owned by me, but rather J.K. Rowling to whom all gratitude should be given.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Season of Love**

by Walz

**I**

_108,000 Minutes_

It was four in the morning on Privet Drive when Harry Potter awoke suddenly. He cursed quietly--he had awoken for no reason in particular. Perhaps his subconscious had sensed something during his slumber. Or perhaps his body had simply decided he was not tired. Choosing the latter as his answer, Harry began to let his mind wander...

First he'd thought of Professor Dumbledore. Harry had witnessed his horrid death, simultaneous with Snape's terrifying betrayal.

"_That bugger!_" Harry thought furiously, clenching handfuls of blanket in his fists. Since that fated night, he'd begun to feel lost and unprotected. After all, was Albus Dumbledore not one of the most powerful wizards in the world? So much had happened so quickly: Dumbledore's untimely death, Snape and Malfoy's flight from the grounds, the funeral...

Harry lay back down and then considered the past few days. He'd had a hell of a time sleeping, worrying about the task at hand, and what he was going to do without Dumbledore. And then it dawned on him, something Nearly Headless Nick had once mentioned: Wizards and witches who are interred near their place of death are nearly certain to return as ghosts. Why hadn't Harry thought of this before? After all, he'd spent term after term sitting in History of Magic, literally staring through Professor Binns out of boredom. If Binns were a member of the faculty, why couldn't Albus Dumbledore return to Hogwarts as well? So there Harry had it: One problem solved. However, this did mean that he'd have to return to the school at some point or other to consult the man. No problem, he thought.

But this was two nights ago. Harry still rather enjoyed reassuring himself of Dumbledore's imminent presence to guide him, but with one issue down, his mind moved to another, more awkward, and perhaps a more important issue: That of Ginny Weasley.

"Dammit," Harry cursed softly. He'd allowed himself to do it again, to think about her. Well, why wouldn't he want to think about her? Her soft smile, her beautiful auburn hair...and her wonderous, caring, eyes. _No!_ He couldn't let himself surrender to this feeling. He was protecting her. The noble thing to do, right? He couldn't be with her for the sake of the very world. But at times, Harry found, he thought the sake of his heart was more important than the world. He found that he was fighting with himself.

"You can't," Harry muttered to himself, "she's in danger. You're in danger. Voldemort could really hurt her, and you."

"But..." he found himself retaliating, "Dumbledore did mention that love was the greatest of all magic, a kind of magic Voldemort could never have..."

"_Bloody hell_." Harry had argued with himself like this for three nights now, and had always fallen asleep, fatigued, before a verdict had been reached. This morning, however, things were different. He'd begun to actually look back on their time together, how absolutely marvellous it'd been. As if his mind were a film reel being projected onto a screen directly in front of his eyes, Harry watched every smile. Every hug. Every hand-hold. Every kiss. It's as if this new, excruciatingly detailed evidence in the case of _Crown v. Harry Potter's Heart_ had suddenly awoken the jury of his mind. Harry had felt quite strongly for Ginny during the year, and it was this feeling, alongside some noble rubbish that he now renounced as idiocy, which left them apart. No doubt she was as miserable as he. But she may detest him for what he'd done. At that thought, Harry'd begun to feel sick. He realised that no matter what he said, Ginny was going to follow him. That's one of the things he loved about her, her strong confidence. Wait. What was that word? Love? At first his mind didn't want to fully accept this verdict. Too cliché, no doubt! Why, everyone his age, Muggles and Wizards alike, with hormones raging, is claiming this. But no, he finally realised, after some careful consideration. He may very well be _in love_ with Ginny Weasley.

"Maybe..." Harry spoke very quietly, "Maybe...our love could protect us...like how mum saved me..."

He realised what a longshot this was. Surely in nearly seventeen years Voldemort had begun to find a way around this protection. He pushed the dark arts from his mind. That's not what he truely cared about at the moment. He'd returned to the Dursley's, as Dumbledore asked, and in the morning would be leaving to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. Just about two and a half months. Some 108,000 minutes. Harry glanced at the electric clock: 05:15.

Harry sighed. In about three hours, Ron, who'd retaken and passed his Apparition test, would appear, ready to take Harry away to the Burrow. To Ginny.

"_God willing,_"Harry thought, "_it's still not too late._"

Harry accepted that he needed Ginny. Not for some superficial magical protection, but for himself. For his heart. He'd wait out the summer to return to Hogwarts in hopes of contacting Dumbledore about his beckoning task. He needed to let Ginny know how he felt, and hoped she felt the same. He was going to spend the entire summer, he decided, doing his best to build an amazing relationship with Ginny Weasley. 108,000 minutes in love are more than well spent, he figured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well then, that's that. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed. Feel free to drop some reviews, they'd be much appreciated. I hope to be writing more soon.**

**-Walz**


	2. Hope at the Burrow?

**Author's Note: Once again, none of this is mine. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for doing so. I'll acknowledge at the end :D**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**II**

_Hope at the Burrow?_

"Harry!" said a distant, familiar voice, "Wake up, mate!"

Harry mumbled as the world drew ever closer. He'd managed to sleepily force out a "_Bugger off, Dudley_," before he realised that the voice was that of Ron Weasley.

He bolted upright. "Bloody...!" Harry began. He glanced at the clock: 08:37. "How long've you been here?"

"Well, it's about time," Ron said, "After twenty minutes I'd figured I'd just as well give up."

"Let's get going," Harry started as he got out of bed. He'd packed all of his things the previous evening and sent Hedwig ahead to the Burrow. "I'll just wear these pajamas and change when we get there, I guess..."

"Sure thing," Ron agreed, and turned to Harry's things. After waving his wand and muttering something, all of Harry's luggage quickly shrunk to a pocketable size. Harry looked slightly surprised; apparently Ron'd been paying attention in Charms.

"That's bloody useful," he muttered, grabbing his things, "Let's go."

Ron glanced around at the room's shoddiness. "Too right you," he said, and grabbed ahold of Harry, and with a turn and a _crack!_ appeared in his room at the Burrow.

Harry took his things out of his pocket and placed them on the bed. Ron, with a wave of his wand and an incantation, returned them to their normal size. "I'm going to let Mum know you're here," Ron mentioned as he left the room, "You might as well get dressed."

Harry opened his trunk and collected some clothes, saying "Alright, catch you up later." Once he'd finished dressing, he sat on his pre-set bunk. He wondered if Ginny was awake yet. He wanted to talk to her, desperately. He thought about what he might say to her, and as he did, his stomach growled at him impatiently. "Alright," he said to himself and went downstairs into the kitchen.

A moment later Harry found himself being squeezed to death. He'd be worried if this were anyone other than Mrs. Weasley, but he figured he was in good, bone-crunching, care.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she let go of him, "It's so good to see you! And safely away from those horrible people in Little Whinging!"

Harry simply smiled and nodded his thanks. He had other things--beautiful and auburn-haired--on his mind. He took a seat next to Ron at the breakfast table. It appeared as though no one else were awake. Harry grabbed some fruit out of the bowl and began to peel it. He wondered how Ron felt about his and Ginny's split, not knowing what she may have said to him, and decided that until he could work things out with Ginny that he'd do his best to not mention it. "Where's Hermione?" he finally asked.

"Oh, she's still with her parents," Ron replied, "They wanted to see her a bit longer before she went off galavanting 'round the country, or something."

Harry thought about Ron and Hermione's behaviour at Dumbledore's funeral. He wondered, "You two an item?" Oops. Harry winced slightly as he realised this was out loud. Ron seemed unphased.

"Yeah," he replied cooly, "essentially." His tone changed, "And my sister?"

Harry frowned. Evidently Ginny had spoken to Ron about her feelings, and avoiding it was useless now. He knew what his answer was, that he had amazing feelings for her, that he might likely love her. But how would Ron react if he came up with that, only several days after he'd told Ginny "we're living someone else's life?"

"I dunno," Harry said detachedly. What the bloody hell was that? Ron's face screwed up into what Harry thought was bemuddlement, a frown, and a scowl at the same time. Ron shook his head.

"Well, mate," he began as he stood up, "I do hope you figure something out. For your sake."

Harry frowned again. He was good at that these days. But what had Ron meant by 'for your own sake?' Ron'd been half-way up the stairs when he said "'Morning Ginny." Harry perked up. There she was, his vision of beauty. Clad in what appeared to be night shorts and a very baggy tee-shirt, in strode Ginny Weasley to the kitchen. Harry was about to say something when he noticed that she hadn't even looked at him. She went about her business, pouring a glass of milk, even reaching past him to grab a banana, and left the room. Harry sat there, staring.

"Good morning, Mum," he heard Ginny say to her mother, in a rather blank tone, after she turned the corner into the living room.

"Oh, hullo Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley replied happily, "You know, Ron just arrived with Harry a few minutes ago." Harry smiled softly when he heard this.

"Lovely weather, isn't it?" Ginny half-asked her mother in the same, colourless tone. Harry's smile immediately inverted. Could it be that...no. He pushed it from his mind. Something else must've happened. Perhaps she'd begun her period. Yes, that was the answer that satisfied him...slightly.

"Why yes, the weather is lovely," Mrs. Weasley mentioned from the other room, "Hermione ought to be here later today. Good day for some two-on-two Quidditch, no?" Harry thought that Mrs. Weasley might be on his side. After all, it'd been Quidditch that brought them together in the first place.

"Not in the mood for flying lately," Ginny retorted and quickly turned the corner and went back up the stairs, her face expressionless.

Harry's head slumped forward onto an orange on the table, causing it to split from the sides. "_For Merlin's sake, Harry!_" He was mentally kicking himself. It was as though his very presence was a foot-in-mouth experience. He obviously miscalculated this when he broke up with her. What had made him think she was willing to sit around at the Burrow or Hogwarts or where ever it may be, and wait for him? Noble cause indeed. He sighed deeply as he stood up, cleaned up his mess, and headed for Ron's bedroom.

Harry had collected his toothbrush and made his way toward the bathroom. He tried to open the door. Locked. He frowned and turned to walk away when a voice on the other side asked "Hold on, who is it?" He stopped in midstep when he heard this. It was Ginny.

"I-I-" he stammered, "Sorry...it's Harry."

A soft grunt came from the other side of the door and a bang that sounded like she'd just slammed the cabinet door closed. He felt defeated and took that as a "Get the bloody hell away."

Ron had witnessed this and was standing in his doorway, unamused. "You know," he started, "she's been like this all week. You being here just seems to've worsened it." Harry's frown deepened. This was Hell. He and Ron entered his room and sat on Ron's bed.

"You know, Ron," Harry began, "I've not been here fifteen minutes and I feel quite as if I've been hit with a mental Cruciatus Curse."

"You royally messed her up, mate," Ron said quietly and patted Harry on the back, though slightly harder than solely out of comfort, "Give her some time. Good news is that she's softened up a bit as the week's gone on." Harry looked pleased by this, so Ron was sure to add, "Although, like I said, your being here's made her about ten times worse." Harry's pleased expression died instantly. Ron stood up, patted Harry's back again, and then left him to sit.

"Damn," Harry said. He sat forward and rested his face in his hands. This was obviously going to be a lot harder than he originally thought. "_What's worth having is worth working hard for_," Harry thought, and he knew he'd have to work hard. Ever since Dumbledore's funeral he'd felt empty, as if his very soul had a chunk missing. He was certain that this chunk was Ginny.

"I've got to make every minute count," he said into his hands. He imagined Ginny's beautiful face, smiling at him. Would he ever see that again? He decided that if he worked damned hard enough, he would. After all, she was definitely worth it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well there you have it, the second chapter. I greatly appreciate all of the reviews I've recieved since the first chapter was published. I'm really glad you all bothered to read it.**

**tvchick87: Thanks for the encouragement, I really appreciate that you couldn't wait to see what would happen.**

**digitalMuse: Thanks. I hope that where I take this pleases you, and everyone else.**

**RainDateChick: Thanks a lot! Also, I'm usually up pretty late at night, so I hope to be adding a chapter daily, provided I can think.**

**Washdup, deathroses, MSparrow29, and 5CANDALOUS: Thanks a whole lot! I'm glad you're all eager for me to update. I hope I don't let anyone down.**

**Well, that's it for me for tonight. Stay tuned and I'll try to have chapter three up in twenty-four hours.**

**-Walz **


	3. Something, At Last

**Author's Note: Wow, this is getting very repetitive: "I do not own any trade marked characters or concepts in this story. They all belong to J.K. Rowling." Thanks again for the reviews, guys :D**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**III**

_Something, At Last_

"_This is bloody difficult_," thought Harry, having just awoken. Of course, he was referring to the past three days; his trials and tribulations with Ginny. Not too much had changed, he discovered. In fact, if he hadn't known better, Harry would've thought that he were reliving the same day each morning. He and Ron would wake up and head down for breakfast. Ron would say something vaguely reassuring like "Give her some time, mate." Ginny would get her things whilst pretending that Harry weren't there, avoid her mother's conversation by mentioning the weather, or the fact that the furniture seemed out of place, and head upstairs, locking herself in her room, emerging only for meals and trips to the loo. Harry thought that things might be better when Hermione arrived, but as it turned out, her parents didn't want her leaving home for another week. The only good news was that Harry thought that he once saw her making eye contact with him during dinner the night before.

He shook his head disappointedly, "I'm probably just going mad," he muttered, and as he headed down for the first meal of the day, he started the cycle again once more.

Or did he? When he arrived at the landing and looked into the kitchen, he'd noticed that Ginny was already awake, and actually sitting around the table. A very peculiar feeling had taken residence in Harry's stomach: The past seventy-two hours had become predictable. Harry had now become afraid of what this change could mean. "_Good, I hope,_" he thought as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning all," Harry said as he entered the room and took a seat beside Ron. He caught Ginny glaring at him for a moment before she turned her attention to the apple in front of her.

"Oh, and what a beautiful morning it is, Harry!" smiled a usually happy Mrs. Weasley.

Ron nodded, "Morning, mate," and then returned to his food.

And then something completely unexpected, yet welcome, occured. Ginny had mumbled something. Something that vaguely sounded like it might have been "Morning." Certainly, this wouldn't seem like much to the average onlooker, but it caused Harry's stomach to flip. Over this small, hardly even kind gesture, his first genuine smile in three days appeared. It seemed to Harry that the impossible had happened: Ginny had acknowledged his existence. He happily poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, grabbed a banana from the bowl on the table, and began to consume his breakfast with a look of triumph on his face.

Ron seemed to notice this, "You've gone bloody mad, haven't you?" he said as he cleaned up and left the room, not waiting for a responce.

"Well, dears," Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "I've got yard work to do. See you 'round lunch time!" She happily left toward the garden, leaving Harry and Ginny alone at the table.

The tension that swept into the room was thick enough to cut with a chocolate frog, Harry felt. He wanted to desperately to talk to Ginny and tell her what he'd been thinking the past several days. He felt his heart begin to pound as he thought of her, and there she was in the room with him. He then frowned. Though things had seemed to be getting better, she still seemed to be too angry with him to look at him; he knew that apples weren't this fascinating. He needed to say something.

"--," breath was all Harry could get out of his mouth before Ginny suddenly sighed heavily and stood up, shoving her chair under the table, and strode out of the room. Although Harry hadn't expected this, he wasn't the least bit surprised. He returned to Ron's room to get ready for the day.

About a half-hour later, Harry emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and showered. As he walked down the hall, he stopped beside Ginny's door. He heard what sounded like the object of his supreme affection, in tears. He knocked.

"Go away!" Ginny's voice was muffled. Perhaps she was crying into her pillow...Harry hung his head and sighed. Was there nothing he could do? He decided to go help Mrs. Weasley, see what she had to say.

"Oh, Harry..." Molly Weasley's usually happy face saddened, "I...well...Ron told me your concerns and why the two of you split, and I must let you know that I agree." She was weeding her garden as she said this.

"You do?" Harry asked, "Then what do you think I can do? What do you think I should do?"

"Somehow," she stopped working and looked at him, "you need to find a way to talk to her. Face to face. Her behaviour has gotten to the point where I don't care what you say, as long as you think it'll get her to be a little more friendly. Especially since the wedding is in two weeks."

The wedding. Harry had forgotten. As the full moon was early this month, the Ministry had Bill moved to St. Mungo's in order to see just what the extent of his wounds entailed. Fleur stayed with him every moment, which Harry thought was a sure sign of true love. He smiled at this and wondered if he and Ginny could get married after all of this mess. He shook his head. What as he thinking? She wouldn't even speak to him, he needn't get his hopes so high. Mrs. Weasley appeared to be watching Harry fight with himself and spoke up.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked, frowning. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," Harry responded, "I've just got a lot on my mind. Hey, would you like some help?" Harry decided that he needed to put his mind elsewhere for the moment.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Why yes, in fact it would be wonderful if you could degnome the garden. Those little pests are driving me mad."

Harry grinned and started immediately on his task. As he worked, he tried to determine what he'd say to Ginny when he got a chance. First, he'd apologise, of course. Then he'd mention the reason he broke it off with her in the first place, just to make sure they were on the same page. The next part was the hardest. He had to tell her how he felt now, maybe not everything as her heart could still be quite tender, but enough to make sure she knew. Harry frowned again when he realised that he would basically be telling her that all of this horrendous pain she'd been tortured with was just a rather hefty mistake on his part. He panicked as he repeated this to himself. "_Bugger! What if she hates me for putting her through this meaningless pain_!" Harry became apprehensive and the rest of the degnoming proved to be much more difficult than it normally would've been.

_Later that same night..._

The clock struck two in the morning. Harry tossed around in his bunk. Ron was snoring loudly. "_I just can't sleep_," Harry decided, and got out of bed. Harry had quietly exited the room and crept downstairs with every intention of heating himself some milk, when he heard something just as he stepped into the kitchen. A strange sniffing sound coming from outside. Harry walked over to the window and peered out. His heart leapt a foot from his chest: On the porch, sitting in a chair crying, was his beautiful Ginny. Harry felt uneasy and his breathing rate increased quite a bit. He needed to talk to her. Hell, he needed her. This was his chance. Harry mustered up every ounce of courage in his body and quietly opened the door.

"Ginny..." Harry said quietly. She stopped crying and, for the first time in about four days, looked at him expectantly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there you have it. Your third chapter. I really hope you're all enjoying the story thus far. Having recieved some more reviews, I just thought I'd thank all of you again :D**

**dude: Thanks, and they'll be together in due time :D. As for the Horcruxes and the Final Battle...I think that'll may be a while off, yet. **

**fritz42: You've no idea how awesome it is to hear you say that. I appreciate it, and I'm really glad you're enjoying it.**

**Queen Tigress: Like I said, things'll work out in due time. And I agree, they are made for eachother.**

**Discombobulatedperson: I agree, when Harry decided to break off with Ginny I felt as if all trace of happiness was drained from the end of the story.**

**Well, it appears that I'll be able to continue pumping out a chapter a day. So I'd expect number four about this time tomorrow, if I were you :D Thanks for reading, everyone.**

**-Walz**


	4. Lit Only By The Stars

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, it's Walz again (obviously). I just thought I might mention that all of the characters and magical concepts here belong to J.K. Rowling. Although, if for some reason you'd like to believe I started all of it, be my guest :D**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**IV**

_Lit Only By The Stars_

Harry Potter was frightened out of his mind. His heart's desire had paid him absolutely no mind for about ninety-six hours, and now it appeared that he had her full attention. He wanted to rejoice, but he was more concerned with what to say. All the time he had spent planning his speech, saying it over and over again in his mind...all of that time was wasted as he was now staring at her, mouth gaping, for a matter of milliseconds which to him had felt like starving years. Ginny was frowning, and it looked as though she were about to turn her head in the other direction.

"Ginny..." he said again, "I-I know that you're quite angry with me...but...I n-need to talk to you." Her eyes fixed onto his. He took this as a sign to continue speaking.

"I realise that I hurt you..." he began, and Ginny snorted, "quite...quite a bit. I want to talk to you about...everything. Professor Dumbledore's funeral...the past week...all of that needs to be out in the open." Ginny nodded slowly, and he continued, "Listen, Ginny...when we lost Dumbledore, everything got bloody messed up. My life turned upside-down. I felt as though I'd lost my protector. And at the hands of someone he'd trusted. The days following were depressing, angring...not at all happy as they had been. I didn't tell you, but I started fearing the task I have to accomplish, and it haunted my dreams. I realise what a sod I must've sounded like. Breaking up with you for something I thought was noble."

Ginny spoke up for the first time, "Y-you're saying that it wasn't?" Harry's heart pumped faster at the sound of her voice.

"No, it was damnfoolery. Listen...I want to know how you felt about it..." He looked at her with pleading eyes. She closed her eyes and consented.

"Harry...I wanted to hex you into oblivion," she shook her head, "I mean honestly, Harry. Everything was so marvellously wonderful for a few weeks. I really thought we would go somewhere..." Harry frowned when he noticed her eyes were welling up as she spoke, "And then, for no good reason at all, you tell me 'it's not safe,' that all of the wonderful time we'd had together was 'out of someone else's life,' and then you buggering run off without another word! How do you suppose that made me feel?"

"W-well I suppose I was being kind of..." Harry attempted to answer.

"Kind of what, Harry?" Ginny asked, a sound of unleashing anger in her voice, "You weren't being _kind of_ anything. You _were_ being a complete and utter git." He frowned at this, but she didn't seem to care, "And I just stood there watching you walk off. I wanted to yell after you, but no words would come. Harry, I wanted to cry so badly that I simply couldn't summon the tears." Those tears, it appeared, had just been summoned as tears began to stream from Ginny's swollen eyes.

Harry felt horrendous, "I-I'm r-really sorry..." he began, but she interrupted him again.

"Harry, you hurt me more that day than anyone has ever hurt me in my life. I'd've rather been possessed by a dozen Tom Riddles," she shuddered as she said this, "than have my heart torn from my chest like you did at that funeral." She pointed at her heart.

Harry's eyes had begun to tear up as he listened to her. He tried to defend himself. "Ginny...I just...didn't want anything to happen to you, that's all..."

"Oh, that's it, right?" Ginny asked, in tears, her voice a bit louder, "It's alright for my dear brother and Hermione to run off with you and galavant 'round the world, but I've got no business near danger, right? It's not like I wasn't with you at the Ministry that day, Harry. It's not like I wasn't a member of the D.A., right?"

"Ginny," Harry began, "It's got nothing to do with..." She cut him off again.

"Got nothing to do with what, Harry?" she demanded, "I'm not a little girl. I'm strong, and I can take care of myself. You know that! Is it because it's always been the three of you!"

"They demanded I let them come with me!" Harry said, his tone changing to an angry, defensive colour, "I didn't _ask_ them to run with me 'round bloody England! Listen, Ron and Hermione have been with me from the beginning. I don't want them coming, either, but it doesn't seem like I can stop them."

"Then what's stopping me from following you, Harry? You know, I'd always wanted to be as close to you as they were. It was only when we were happily alone that I didn't feel second-rate!" Harry really didn't know how to respond to the second part of what she'd said. He only knew that hit had hit him in the heart like a fork being dragged along a blackboard.

"You can't follow me, Ginny," he retorted to her first comment, "It's too dangerous for you. If Voldemort finds out that we've gotten feelings for one another, it could mean your death! You wouldn't be safe!"

"If what you're saying is true, Harry, then it doesn't appear that I would be safe anywhere!" Her tone was rising as she spoke, "And I would be safe! As long as you were there with me, Harry!" She had yelled the last bit, and didn't notice until she heard an echo. Both she and Harry stopped and immediately and looked at the house and all of the windows, making sure that no one had heard her. When no one stirred or any lights turned on, Harry spoke first, in a whisper.

"Gin, I'm sorry," she looked as though she was going to start bawling, "It's just that Ron and Hermione and I have been through a lot together." He frowned, and it was obvious that tears had left their mark on his face as well, "I suppose it's not really a good thing that we've got more experience with the Dark Arts. I...I never meant for you to feel second-rate. When we were together...I felt so strongly for you that I hoped you would realise that."

"Oh Harry..." Ginny said softly, and began crying again, "The way you're talking about our relationship is making me feel like you never really wanted to be with me in the first place. If you really felt so strongly, Harry, well..." It was he who interrrupted this time.

"Shhh..." he quieted her, "You're talking absolute nonsense. I wanted so incredibly badly to be with you. You permeated through my dreams and invaded my thoughts. ...You still do, Ginny."

"Why..." Ginny began slowly, "Why did you say that we'd been living someone else's life?"

"It felt that way because everything was so perfect, Ginny," Harry answered, "When truthfully, the world around us couldn't handle it. I wanted you to be safe because I would be absolutely shattered if anything happened to you."

Ginny sniffed, "I'm absolutely shattered right now, Harry..." she sighed, "You agree that what we had was beyond incredible. I dunno...I just don't see how you could lie to yourself about your feelings." Harry hung his head and began to speak.

"I'll be the first to admit that I was, in a way, being selfish," he said, "I figured that if I did my best to push you to the back of my mind, Voldemort would have a hard time using you against me. Ginny...It broke my heart having to do what I did. I lay awake every night thinking about you. I had wanted so badly to come see you and to talk to you about what had happened. But when I arrived, I found that you didn't even want to acknowledge that I was alive."

Ginny nodded, "I wanted nothing to do with you, Harry..." she conceded.

"I gathered that," Harry said, "And after four agonizing days and very little sleep, I've finally been able to talk to you. I've finally gotten the chance to tell you...that...well...that leaving you was...the bloody biggest mistake I've ever made."

Ginny looked at him, as though in disbelief. But she smiled when she saw his eyes. She could read exactly how he felt in his eyes. She then began to sob. Harry, who'd been alternating between sitting on the ground and standing up, kneeled in front of Ginny and held her for the first time since they were happily a couple. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shirt.

"I-I'm s-so sor-rry, Harry," she cried, "I've b-been so ter-rr-ible the past few d-days..."

He shushed her. "You've nothing to apologise for, Gin. I'm the one who's sorry..." He pulled her closer and smelled her beautiful, auburn hair. He smiled and began to softly cry in happiness.

Harry and Ginny remained in this embrace for what seemed like a while, but probably only lasted a minute or two. Finally, Harry pulled away and looked at Ginny's beautiful eyes. They smiled at him, along with her mouth.

"Harry?" Ginny asked softly.

"What's up?" Harry cocked his head, smiling.

"Does this mean that we can be back togeth--" Ginny couldn't continue with her question because she felt something very warm and soothing on her lips. It was Harry. He was kissing her. And it felt amazing. After a few moments, Harry parted his lips a bit and ran his tongue along Ginny's upper lip. She gratefully replied by meeting his tongue with her own, and their kiss grew increasingly passionate as he cupped her face in his hands. After what felt like several wonderous summers, the two parted and rubbed their noses together gently, before softly kissing one more time. Ginny had started crying again and Harry wiped the tears from her face.

"Does that answer your question?" he whispered.

"Shut up, Potter," she said, smiling as she grabbed his face and drew him in for another kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, chapter four. You know, if I really wanted to, I suppose I could end it right there. thinks Nah. Damn, I got flooded with reviews today! Let's take a look...**

**5CANDALOUS: I'm really glad you're enjoying it so far. Yes, I'm glad I threw in that bit of humour.**

**Rebecca: Thanks, I hope you continue reading :D**

**tvchick87: Wow, two reviews? Thanks a lot! I'm really happy that you're pleased with how I'm writing the characters. Don't worry, Hermione will be 'round next time!**

**starrlightstarbrite: Hahah, I'm glad you think it's cute. I'm pleased that you like it so much. Thanks a lot:D**

**shadowdragonblade: Two reviews from you, too? Thanks a lot :D**

**Fiona: Thanks a lot. Oh, and I believe you got your arguement :D**

**twiggers: You love it? Awesome! Then my writing's working out! Thanks :D**

**Discombobulatedperson: Yep, cliffy indeed. I'm glad that you really like it.**

**Wow, I'm going to start having half-story, half-review if things keep up like this. Let's see if I can condense a bit. I hope I don't offend anyone...**

**Hatuala, theguy, Washdup, me, baseballkid, Allimba: Thanks for reading, and I'm really pleased that you're enjoying the story!**

**fritz42: Amazing. You know, I'm going through the same "depression" as you, that's why I decided to write. I'm really glad you're liking it so much :D Thanks a lot, once again.**

**my-name: Thanks a lot. I'll do my best to keep the chapters progressively longer.**

**Remus-Lupin-Luver: I'm glad you love it! And I really appreciate that you think I'm a really good writer. This is my first writing endeavour, actually :D**

**MooseMonkey: Wow, I really appreciate that this is the first review you've made in a while! Thanks for reading, and I'm really happy you're liking it :D**

**nobody's listenin': Hmmm...well, I appreciate your criticism. If anything in Half-Blood Prince stated that they'd be taking their tests together, I must've overlooked it. **

**Nytel: You've had a lot to say, it seems. The period bit, yes, in retrospect I realise that it was rather blunt, but at two in the morning after a long day I found my fatigued mind with an odd sense of humour. I thought that perhaps after his revelation he might have looked upon his past relationship with a little more seriousness. Perhaps he realised just what they'd meant to eachother. Regardless, I really appreciate your "nit-picking." Haha, afterall, the best critic is well-rounded. Thanks a lot :D**

**It's 03:13 right now, and after a couple hours' hard work, I'm off to bed. Thanks a lot for reading all of you, and feel free to drop some reviews. And criticism is welcome; how can I become a better writer if no one focuses on what could be worked on? Thus far I've been true to my word, so unless something drastic happens to me, expect chapter five up 'round this time tomorrow :D**

**-Walz**


	5. Breaking the News

**Walz's Note: Hey there, everyone. All of this gutted disclaimer rubbish is obnoxious. Regardless, let's all stand up, put our hands on our hearts and recite: "I do not own Harry Potter by any stretch of the imagination. The characters, concepts, and brilliance therein are the property of J.K. Rowling. Amen." :D Read on.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**V**

_Breaking the News_

Harry Potter yawned and rolled onto his back. He grinned as lay in bed, staring upwards. The dark ceiling was like a canvas against which his imagination could project. It seemed as if he hadn't a trouble in the world. Yet he couldn't sleep. Why? Because he was elated. He had been in absolute torment for about a week. But now all was good and right with the world, as far as he was concerned. His face displayed a goofy smile which no one could see in the darkness. "_Thank Merlin no one can see me_," Harry thought, "_I must look like a giddy little school girl_." And indeed, he'd been acting rather odd lately. One thing he noticed most was that his speech was becoming increasingly vulgar; his emotional war with Ginny had been taxing. Oh well. Over and done with. "_Ginny..._" his mind wandered. He thought of how beautiful she was. Her beautiful hair, her gorgeous eyes. Her smile. Her lips. Merlin, he could still taste them! He was grinning wildly, and his face remained that way until he slipped peacefully into a happy slumber around five o' clock.

Harry awoke some time later to the sound of several voices downstairs. He struggled to glance at his watch as his eyes tried to focus without his glasses. One in the afternoon? Wow, he'd sure slept in. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he rose, collected his morning things, and headed for the bathroom.

"Much better," Harry said to himself when he left the bathroom and headed to walk down the stairs about a half-hour later. When he reached the bottom floor, he wondered why there were so many voices coming from the kitchen. Then it dawned on him. It was early afternoon on Sunday. The Weasleys were probably all together, visiting.

"Well, well, good morning sleepy-head!" George patted Harry on the back as he entered the kitchen.

"Have a late night?" Fred laughed and nudged him in the side.

"Sort of," Harry responded, wondering briefly just how Fred would feel if he knew that it was Ginny whom Harry was up with all night. "Good morn--er, afternoon, everyone."

Everyone in the kitchen said their good-afternoon's as Harry looked around the room. Fred and George took a seat beside Ron, and began trying to talk him into fiddling with some odd contraption which Harry was certain would hex him in some manner. He laughed inwardly when he thought of this. At the table next to Mrs. Weasley was Mr. Arthur Weasley, whom Harry hadn't seen at all during his stay at the Burrow. It appeared Mr. Weasley saw Harry look at him, and rose.

"Shame I've been so busy at the Ministry," Mr. Weasley said as he walked toward Harry with his hand out. Harry shook it, smiling, and continued, "You've been here four days yet and I haven't seen you once!"

"Oh, I was beginning to think none of us would see you today, dear!" Mrs. Weasley had come up behind her husband. Harry just smiled softly. He then noticed that Bill and Fleur were in the corner of the room talking. Poor Bill looked horrible, his face scarred terribly. Harry was glad, however, that it appeared as though Bill weren't a werewolf. Surely he and Fleur were going on about their quickly approaching wedding. _Bang!_ Harry looked quickly toward the sound. He shook his head as he watched as two hysterical Weasley twins were doubled over themselves, watching Ron dangle upside-down in thin air.

"Now honestly!" Mrs. Weasley said bitterly to Fred and George, "I'd expect better behaviour from my sons who are now professional businessmen."

"Alright alright," Fred muttered the countercurse and Ron was back on his feet, "You know, we just wanted to test out our new product."

"Indeed we did," George continued to his mother, "And how could we be good businessmen without knowing precisely how our lovely new item works?" He was stifling his laughter. Mrs. Weasley simply stared him down for a moment before returning to her housework.

"You two are bloody obnoxious," Ron said in his own defence, and shook his head. After the twins had vacated the area, Harry took a seat beside Ron and grabbed himself an orange.

"I don't see Ginny," Ron said with a disappointed, slightly angry, tone, "Probably still locked up in her room. I assume you've done little to help her?" Harry frowned.

"Ron, come with me into the other room," Harry said, and Ron reluctantly followed him into the living room. "The reason I'm awake so late is that Ginny and I were up 'til half four talking."

"I see..." Ron said, "and?"

"Well," Harry smiled, "after a lot of arguing and crying, Ginny and I have decided that we'd like to be back together. So she's probably just still asleep right now, is all."

Harry couldn't tell if Ron's expression was anger or amusement. "You know, Harry," he finally began, "I let it slide the first time because you're my best mate. But I swear by the beard of Merlin that if you hurt her again..."

"You'll kill me?" Harry finished for him.

"Well, let's suffice it to say that I'll be spending the rest of my days with Malfoy's bloody dad in Azkaban." Ron clarified. Harry grinned.

"So, I've got your blessing, then?"

"If that's what you want to call it." They both laughed, and Harry headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to go wake Ginny up," Harry said to Ron.

"Watch yourself, mate," Ron warned, and Harry rolled his eyes.

When Harry reached Ginny's door, he knocked. There was no answer, but when he tried the door, he found it unlocked. Harry walked in quietly and saw his beautiful Ginny lying on her back asleep, hair a mess and make-up smudged from last night's tears. He knelt down beside her and took a strand of her long hair in between his fingers. He smiled as he caressed it against his cheek. He got a bit closer and bent over her, meeting her lips with his. She stirred, and kissed him again before opening her eyes.

"Good morning, Harry," she yawned happily, laying her arms around his neck when she was finished stretching.

"Morning?" Harry smiled, "It's about two in the afternoon."

"What?" she looked distressed, "Oh Merlin! I've overslept so!" She kissed him and shooed him out of her room, "Go on, now, I need to wash up and get changed!"

Harry smiled as he left her room; he could hear her bustling about inside. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard a knock at the door, and answered it. Outside stood a smiling Hermione Granger, with several trunks of luggage.

"Hello Harry!" she said happily and gave him a quick hug, "Good to see you're doing well. Listen, would you mind...?" she gestured toward her things.

"Oh, sure thing," he grabbed two heavy trunks and wondered why she hadn't just shrunken them. He dragged them into the foyer and set them down. Ron's her boyfriend, or whatever, he thought. He can deal with this later. He heard a squeal.

"Ronald!" Hermione had squeaked, and Harry saw that she was giving him a long, tight hug. It was then that the rest of the family realised she'd arrived. Once greetings were said and done, Hermione and Ron dragged her things up to Ginny's room where she'd be staying. Shortly thereafter, Ginny came downstairs and greeted her family happily. Harry and Ron smiled, as did Hermione who'd already greeted her upstairs. Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George greeted her as normal. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley grinned in delight at the marked change in their only daughter's mood. They didn't know what happened, but they were quite pleased that she was no longer acting as had been.

"Well, now that the lot of us are awake," Harry began, "Quidditch, anyone?"

With that, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George grabbed their brooms and headed into the yard. After several hours of an intense three-on-three Quidditch match (although the teams were uneven, and Ron's side was under because of the fact that Hermione was horrid at Quidditch), they were all called in for dinner.

"Smells wonderful, Mum!" Bill exclaimed as Mrs. Weasley set out plates of roast chicken to all.

"D'accord," Fleur said, having tasted hers, "Zough I am not usually very fond of chicken, I find zat it tastes quite good." Harry smiled as he watched Ginny listen to Fleur. It appeared that Ginny finally realised that there was no 'Phlegm' left.

"Well, dear," Mrs. Weasley said happily, "It's wonderful to know that you like it; you'll be eating my cooking for a while, yes?" She laughed.

As everyone ate their food, Mr. Weasley was telling about how things were going over at the Ministry.

"...Yes, the Death Eaters have run rampant 'round northern Wales lately," he had been saying, "And the Minister refuses to make any comments on Severus Snape or the young Malfoy."

"Dirty buggers," Ron muttered.

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother exclaimed in outrage.

"What?" he asked in his defence, "They are!" Mrs. Weasley calmed down and everyone laughed. During this, Ginny had looked at Harry and nodded. After he also nodded, somewhat reluctantly, she spoke up.

"Umm..." Ginny began, "Excuse me, everyone, I've got something to say..."

"Alrighty dear," Mrs. Weasley said, and everyone stopped eating to listen.

"Well...myself...and Harry...well..." she struggled.

Harry grabbed her hand, "We've decided that we'd like to get back together," he finished.

For a moment, everyone was silent. Harry and Ginny looked around at everyone, still grasping hands. Ron was grinning. Hermione seemed bewildered. Mr. Weasley's fork had come to a half three quarters the way to his mouth. Bill had leaned back, Mrs. Weasley's appeared to be full of tears. Fred and George's mouthes were gaping. Fleur was the only one who said anything.

"Oh, zat's very sweet," she said, smiling at the two. Harry and Ginny simply smiled back.

After Fleur had spoken, the room suddenly erupted. Mrs. Weasley's tears began to pour as she happily repeated "Oh, I knew it! I knew it!" Simultaneously, Mr. Weasley stood up, crossed over to Harry, patted his back, and said "You're a good man, Harry, a good man," Hermione was running her mouth at Ron with "But what about all of that mess with You-Know-Who?" but he had only told her to shush up. Fred and George had been repeating in unision things like, "_Back _together!" and "When were they together!" Bill gave Harry a thumbs up, and Fleur was beaming at them. Harry and Ginny shook their heads as they gazed at eachother happily. Harry's heart flipped when it dawned on him that everything was going quite well.

"Wait, wait, wait!" George shouted, and everyone became silent, "If you'd follow us into the living room, Potter."

"We'd like to have a word or two with you." Fred smiled mischeviously.

Suddenly Harry wasn't too sure if he felt great or not.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Voila! Chapter five. Honestly, I'm not sure if that one was longer than the last. I hope so, I'd like to progressively write more into each chapter. Loads more reviews. Thanks a bunch all of you! I'll try to condense:**

**fritz42: Your reviews never cease to make me feel like I might be doing something right :D I really appreciate what you said. And believe me, I share your feelings about Half-Blood Prince.**

**misterfooch: No, no, no. Criticism is a good thing. Thanks a lot, I appreciate it. If you'll noticed I tried to mask that up in the beginning of this chapter, and I'll keep it in mind for future reference. Otherwise, I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**EmeraldDream1: I'm glad you like it, and I encourage you to continue reading after this chapter, too! As for Ginny's weeping; I figure love can make even the strongest fall, no?**

**twiggers: I've got nothing but a big smile. Thanks a lot :D**

**Nytel: I'm really glad that you found nothing wrong with chapter four. Keep in mind that if there's something you don't like about this one, please, tell me. I appreciate the compliment. Thanks a lot!**

**gemma: Thanks, I'm happy you're enjoying it. Hahah, I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see what Fred and George have to say, right?**

**Young Kenshin: Thank you very much, I'm glad you could visualise the story. Oh, and by the way, I know several people who speak English as a native language who speak worse than you :D**

**krissygurl: Hopefully I won't keep you all waiting too long :D And like I told EmeraldDream, love can tear anyone down, no?**

**shadowdragonblade: Hahah, thanks. I'm glad you can live with it. Thanks for reading and everything :D**

**deash: It's comments like these that keep me writing each night. Thank you.**

**chromatic.daydream: I'm glad you consider it a treasure! Hahah, well, we now know Ron's point-of-view, maybe it's the twins we should be worried about? Thanks a lot :D**

**metalmarc: Thanks, and I tried to write to pertain to how I thought the situation might affect everyone :D**

**annoying talking animal: Haha, thank you very, very much. I'm trying my best to increase the word count per chapter. I didn't realise how hard it was to write a four-thousand word chapter until I thought my first chapter was long :(**

**Azaba: Thanks a lot. Haha, how could I not let them get back together?**

**Thanks a ton for reading, once again. Don't forget to hit "review!" :D Next time on Season of Love, will the twins kill Harry? Same time, same place, tomorrow :D Take care, everyone.**

**-Walz**


	6. Twins and a Father

**Author's Note: "I pledge allegience to the fact that I don't own Harry Potter. Nor the characters in which it tells, one series, under J.K. Rowling, seven-times divisible, with fanfiction and others abound."**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VI**

_Twins and a Father_

Harry Potter felt as if he'd eaten lead for dinner. Fred and George Weasley had helped him out of his chair and, with their arms draped causually around his shoulders, showed him into the Burrow's living room. They had sat him down in an armchair and shared a sofa across from him. Both fire-headed twins were grinning madly. Harry was sure he was in for something horrible. George was the first to speak.

"Well Harry," he began, "first, you should know that we love you."

"You're our little brother's best mate," Fred mentioned.

"We gave you the Marauder's Map," George threw out.

"And we played Quidditch together for years!" exclaimed Fred.

The both of them nodded, and said simultaneously, "You're practically part of the family!"

Harry sat bewildered. He wasn't sure what any of this had to do with Ginny and him, and perhaps, he decided, he didn't want to know.

"But as you surely noticed earlier," Fred said, "We've begun to see the dangers in testing our wonderous products on ourselves."

"And we've got some newer, updated versions of U-No-Poo on their way to the shop," George smiled. Harry was beginning to connect all of what they were saying.

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed to George, "Let's not forget about that new Argentinian thing on it's way that's supposed to cause a weaker, sillier version of the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Wouldn't it be absolutely _dreadful_ if it happened to be the real deal?" George grinned. Harry was certain that the look of fear on his face couldn't be any more obvious.

"Judging by that goofy look you're giving us," George continued, "You follow what we're trying to say." Harry nodded slowly.

"We've always thought you were a damn good chap, Harry," Fred mentioned, "Always will."

"And we're absolutely _certain_," George had placed extra emphasis on that last word, "That you won't hurt our dear little sister--that's our job," he winked.

"But just in case," Fred began, "let's take a moment to think about just how awful it would be if you had eternally become some ghastly shade of blue," he was smiling ear-to-ear. Then he and George stood up and patted Harry good and hard on the back.

"Great talk, Harry," George said happily.

"Yes, you're a great sport," Fred agreed, "Be sure to take good care of Ginny!" And with that they both returned to the kitchen. Harry simply sat in his armchair with a solemn look on his face. A few moments later, Ginny entered and sat beside him on the arm.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked.

Harry shook his head, as though out of disbelief at what he'd just sat through, "I do believe that I'm frightened out my mind." He looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Oh, come off it," she said and she bent down to kiss him, "They're just obnoxious pranksters, is all." She nudged him and laughed, "Besides, _you're _the one with a Hungarian Horntail tatooed on your chest."

"Oh yes, brave and all that," Harry laughed. He felt Ginny's soft face with his fingers, and drew her toward him for a long passionate kiss. He was so lucky. Lucky to have gotten her back. Lucky to have not been the victim of a well-trained bat-bogey hex. With his mind's eye, Harry imagined the beauty in front of him, with whom he was sharing perhaps the sweetest kiss in all of history.

"Ahem," came a voice from the doorway.

It was Mr. Weasley. Upon noticing this, Harry and Ginny parted quicker than a snitch and its case. Both of them were blushing severely, Ginny's red face clashing with her auburn hair.

"S-sorry...Mr. Weasley" Harry had managed.

"Quite alright," Mr. Weasley said, taking a seat in the same sofa the twins had vacated minutes ago, "Quite alright. And how many times have I told you, Harry? Call me Arthur."

"Sorry, Arthur," Harry frowned. It was odd calling his girlfriend's father by his first name, it felt odd and foreign on Harry's tongue.

"As I said..." Mr. Weasley trailed off, "Ah, regardless. Now down to business." Harry and Ginny exchanged slightly frightened glances, "I trust the both of you with my life, so don't do anything foolish. Now," he turned his attention toward Harry, "I understand my brash twin boys have already spoken with you, however, I just want you to know that I love my little girl very, _very_ much. I couldn't bare to see her in such pain again. Do you know what I mean, Harry?"

"T-that should I hurt her I'll find myself hexed to a decade from now?" Harry answered. Mr. Weasley got a big grin on his face and said thoughtfully:

"Well, in this day and age it might not be surprising if the news read 'Harry Potter Hexed To Oblivion By Rampant Death Eaters.'" Mr. Weasley stood and crossed over to Harry, who took this as a cue to stand as well. They shook hands, rather firmly, Harry noticed, and Mr. Weasley left.

"You're a very good man, Harry," Mr. Weasley said as he left. Harry looked as if getting back together with Ginny had been as emotionally taxing as trying to talk to her, and there were still three brothers left! He sighed.

"You really are the first Weasley girl in centuries, aren't you?" he turned to Ginny, smiling.

She laughed, "What made you ask?" She walked over to him and pulled him into a long, tight, hug. Harry kissed the top of her head.

"You're worth it, you know?" He said playfully. She simply pulled him tighter.

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly, looking up at him, "Thank you so much."

"No way," Harry said, smiling down at her, "It's I who'm in your debt." And they kissed. After a few short minutes, Hermione and Ron entered the room.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Harry?" Hermione asked, and Ginny looked slightly hurt. Harry frowned at this.

"Of course I am," he defended himself adamantly, "Besides, I can feel something. Almost as if nothing bad could possibly happen." He squeezed Ginny's hand softly.

"Well, lately it seems as if your intuitions have been pretty accurate," Hermione conceded. Of course, she had been mentioning Harry's certainty about Malfoy the previous year, which had cost all of them someone very close.

"Hey, Harry," Ron asked, "Wasn't Dumbledore always on about love to you? The importance of it in the fight against You-Know-Who?" Harry grinned, it appeared as if Ron saw what he'd seen several nights before.

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

"I think that he'd be pleased to see the both of you together," Ron nodded.

"And what about the two of you?" Harry asked, gesturing toward Hermione and Ron. Hermione simply blushed and gazed at Ron, which Harry thought was quite unlike her. Harry laughed inwardly when he realised just how beet red Ron could get.

"S-sorry!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "I've got to go use the bathroom!" And she ran off upstairs.

"And I'll go and...wait for you!" Ron called, following after her. He glanced back at Harry and threw him a look that said, "I haven't bloody talked to her about that yet, you sod!" Harry and Ginny laughed aloud, and turned to eachother.

"Matters of the heart sure seem to make us all act so oddly," Ginny commented.

"Agreed," Harry said, "You know, we were destined to be together for this quest."

"Oh yeah?" asked Ginny, "And how do you figure that one, Mr. Potter?"

"Because otherwise," he began, "I'd've been stuck running 'round the world with the two of them, acting as though Cupid had clubbed them down with his entire quiver!" Ginny giggled and Harry laughed. The two of them then shared another marvellous kiss.

"_Oh_," thought Harry, "_what a feeling, to be in love._"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sixth chapter, up and running. My biggest regret is the size; it's about two thirds that of chapter five. :( I think perhaps staying up late to write is going to fatigue me to death, eventually. I ought to consider writing during the day. Let's take a ganger at some reviews:**

**Final, firesangel21, anon, young kenshin, SaSush33, metalmarc, BullDozer, Harry's Girl, shadowdragonblade, theguy, vegitarians ROCK: Thank you all so much! I'm really glad you're enjoying the story. I'm going to do my best to write new material every day and I'd also like to make each chapter much longer, obviously. Thanks for reading and I hope that you'll continue in the future :D**

**twiggers: No reason to be jealous! The only reason the chapters are longer and I update so quickly is that I have little life and require little sleep. As for being brilliant...all I can do is thank you. :D**

**Dream Phantom: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter, it gets better, I promise.**

**chromatic.daydream: I think I'd like to see some of Ginny's Bat-Bogey Hex in the future. Any suggestions:D**

**Nytel: Your reviews are amazing. What you have to say is really boosting my confidence. You know, you were my first real criticism, which is one reason I appreciate what you have to say so much. Exactly like J.K. Rowling would've written? I am stunned. Thank you :D**

**Horace Slughorn: Of course they know he wouldn't hurt her, but it's their brotherly duty to make sure to threaten the snot out of him :D**

**Rebecca: One of the best? shakes his head Thank you. Just...thanks :D**

**Thanks for reading again guys, and feel free to drop a few words. frowns You know, the only thing I'm really upset about right now is the length of this chapter. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find a way to compensate in the future. Thanks again, everyone. Take care :D**

**-Walz**


	7. Ottery St Catchpole And Some Degnoming

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry that I didn't update last night, entirely too fatigued. I proudly present to you, chapter seven! Oh yeah, I don't own Harry Potter in the least. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**VII**

_Ottery St. Catchpole, And A Bit Of Degnoming_

Harry stretched his body and yawned lazily. It was half six on Monday, 23 June. Now that Hermione was 'round and Harry had gotten back together with Ginny, he decided that he would try to make "Ginny and the Trio" become "the Quartet." Most peculiar, Harry noticed, was Hermione and Ron's actions towards eachother. "_What dolts_," Harry though, "_they're obviously mad about eachother_. _Makes me wonder if Fred and George will sit Hermione down and threaten _her_ not to hurt dear Won-Won_." Harry laughed at this, and got out of bed. As he passed dear Won-Won's bed, Harry stopped to watch: Ron's feet were sprawled at his pillows, and his head was poking out the covers at the bottom, snoring the morning away. Harry shook his head with a smile and headed for the bath.

Harry emerged at seven o' clock, and trudged downstairs for a glass of pumpkin juice and perhaps a banana. He was surprised to arrive to see Bill stirring a cup of coffee.

"Top of the morning," Bill said, and smiled.

"And to you," Harry replied, "Why're you up so early?"

"Trouble sleeping, you know," Bill mentioned, "I'm getting married in about a week, you know," he smiled as though he'd just remembered, "What roused you?"

"Ugh, Ron's awful snoring," Harry frowned.

Harry poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and selected a banana from the bowl on the table, and began eating.

"So," Bill began, continuing to stir his coffee, "Have you and my baby sister been on a date yet?" Harry choked. The only true date that he could remember was that one instance at the lake, so long ago. He frowned. As happy as he was, he noticed, he was frowning a lot lately.

"Not really," Harry said, slightly ashamed, "Well, sort of."

"No worries," Bill reassured, "I think you ought to take her to the village today or something." Harry had forgotten that the nearby village, Ottery St. Catchpole, even existed.

"I've never set foot there," Harry mentioned.

"Oh, none of us really have," Bill said, waving his hand, "Mum and Dad were always afraid we'd spill something to the Muggles."

"Muggles..." Harry thought aloud, "I'd need some sterling..." Harry mentally kicked himself, as he figured Bill had no idea what he was talking about.

"Gringotts, Harry," Bill said, "Don't forget I worked there. They convert Galleons into Sterling." Harry grinned, as he had indeed forgotten that Bill worked for the wizarding bank.

"I never thought of that," Harry admitted, "Thanks a lot!" He rose and bid farewell to Bill, who was reading a newly arrived _Daily Prophet _and sipping at his coffee. Returning to Ron's room, he grabbed a piece of parchment and a pouch. He filled the pouch with eight galleons and scribbled the following on the parchment:

"_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I, Harry Potter, humbly request a currency conversion from Wizarding Currency to Pounds Sterling. I'm sending eight galleons. Thank you very much. _

_Harry Potter"_

"Take this to Gringotts," Harry said to Hedwig, attaching both the note and pouch to her, "And hurry back." He opened the window and she took flight immediately. Harry smiled; he had an incredibly reliable owl. He glanced at the clock. 07:30, and Ron was still asleep.

An hour later, Harry heard a light rapping at the window. When he realised that it was Hedwig, he opened the window and she offered him his pouch and a new note.

"_To Mr. Harry Potter,_

_Thank you for using Gringotts Currency Exchange Service. Enclosed in the included pouch you will find £40. A remainder of 96 pence, or 3 sickles, 1 knut, has been retained as a surcharge. Once again, I thank you for your use of the Currency Exchange Service._

_Filius Elwindor_

_Chair of Foreign Currency Dept."_

Harry was impressed with the efficiency of Gringotts, and pocketed four banknotes, one £20, one £10, and two £5's, all bearing the portraits of Muggles he never really knew of. A few minutes ago, Ron had awoken and stumbled into the shower, and it seemed as if the Burrow was teeming with life. Harry returned to the kitchen and found it bustling. Mrs. Weasley was cleaning dishes, Bill was lazily reading the paper, Fred and George were attempting to get Hermione to operate the same product which they'd used on Ron the other day, and Hermione was obviously getting irritated with them, as she was beginning to turn pink-faced and her retorts were snappy.

"How many times have I told you," Hermione said quickly, "I'm quite tired of being your guinea pig. I haven't forgotten that telescope!"

Harry felt arms 'round his tummy and turned his head right into a kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said with a slight blush.

"Good morning," replied Ginny, who gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "What're we doing today?"

"Oh, I've got something special in mind," Harry grinned as he said this.

"A date!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, attracting the attention of everyone else in the room.

"What's that now?" Fred asked

"A date?" George clarified, "And where is this, might we ask?"

"Mind your own business, you sods," Ginny snapped at them, "Or I'll hex you into the next millenium! And shouldn't you be working?"

"Oh, come off it Ginevra!" Fred said in his defence.

"Yeah," George agreed, "We only jest! And we closed the shop for a week, on account of missing our dear, dear family." George grinned at Ginny. The twins then both got up and walked away, huddled against eachother in what appeared to be fast whispers.

At this point, Ron had come downstairs and taken a newly vacant seat next to Hermione, and grabbed his breakfast.

"Ronald," his mother began, "Since you're so late to rise, I hope you'll find that there are more gnomes in the garden that need to be done away with."

"Aw, Mum!" Ron complained, "I thought Hermione and I might apparate up to Hogsmeade!"

"Oh Ron," Hermione began, "It'll be fine. I'll just help you, and then we can go. Besides, I think Crookshanks has already started the job for us," she smiled.

"That's the spirit, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, happily, and she returned to her work.

"Well," Harry started, "It's about a quarter past nine." He turned to Ginny and grabbed her hand, "Would you like to go?" Ginny smiled and nodded, and the two of them went out the front door. Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Oh, aren't they just precious?" she cried. Ron rolled his eyes.

Outside it was a beautiful morning, the sun shone strongly in the light blue sky, and every here and there little tuffs of white cloud were patched, rolling slowly by. Harry and Ginny were hand-in-hand, walking down the road.

"So," Ginny began, "You never actually told me where we're going."

"I thought it might be a bit of fun," Harry answered, "if we went up to Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I haven't been there since I was seven!" Ginny said, "Mum took me to the grocer with her once, and when we were paying I asked why she was using Muggle money." Ginny frowned, "She never let me go again."

Harry laughed and gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, and the two happily strode along the road into the village. Meanwhile, back at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione had just set out in the back garden against the gnomes.

"Blasted little bugger!" Ron shouted, holding upside down from the leg a gnome who had just punched him in the eye. "_Petrificus Totalis_!" casted Ron, and the little gnome immediately turned stiff. Ron nonchalantly threw him like a frisbee.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no!" Hermione said quickly and excitedly, "Put him down!" She was talking to Crookshanks, who had managed to catch a rather unpleased gnome and was now carrying him around like a dead mouse. Crookshanks meerly glared at Hermione with a look that said, "I finally catch one, and then you come 'round," but dropped the gnome.

"Thank you," she said, petting him, "You can go terrorise them, just please, for our sakes, don't eat any." Ron laughed.

"I don't know why you like that bloody cat so much," he said, "although I suppose he might be slightly useful at times."

"Oh, come off it," said Hermione, "He was the only one who knew your _favourite_ pet rat was really an evil animagus!"

"Alright, alright, I'll give him that," Ron admitted, "I guess...that if you'd've never bought the thing, we could be in some serious trouble."

"Is that an apology?" Hermione asked slyly.

Ron glanced at Crookshanks. He was now engaged in a fist-fight with a gnome. Or rather, the gnome was shadow-boxing in front of Crookshanks, who simply swatted him over the head. Ron laughed and conceded to Hermione, "Yeah, I guess."

The two of them worked diligently in the garden, stupefying or petrifying bugg...I mean gnome after gnome, until at one point, after downing a particularly obnoxious gnome, they both reached for it. Ron's hand landed right atop Hermione's who had grabbed the gnome. The two quickly pulled away and looked at eachother.

"S-sorry..." Ron stammered, but they held eachother's gaze.

"Oh...it's alright..." Hermione said, in a slightly sad tone, and as she closed her eyes for a moment, she felt lips on hers. Her eyes jolted open as if she needed to check to see who it was. Ron felt this and immediately pulled away.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry..." Ron started, quickly, "I just...saw an opening...and I-I..."

"Shush up," Hermione said, and she kissed him this time. It was short, but when she pulled away, Ron was as red as a London bus, with a goofy smile plastered across his face, and a bit of mud slapped him in the side of the face. It was a thrown by a gnome.

"Can I kill him?" Ron said, grabbing at his wand. Hermione laughed and smiled.

Harry glanced at this watch. It was ten o' clock when he and Ginny arrived at Ottery St. Catchpole. During the three mile trek, they had talked about her family and her childhood. The village was small and quaint, and it looked as though only a couple hundred people could live there.

"Oh, look Harry!" Ginny said happily, squeezing his hand and pointing at a small group of children kicking around a ball.

"Football," Harry said, smiling, "Most popular sport in the Muggle world."

As the two meandered along the cobblestone streets, looking into shop windows, Harry wondered if Godric's Hollow was anything like this. He frowned as he thought of this, remembering the mission he had so willingly pushed to the back of his mind. The two of them had been so wrapped up in conversation and window shopping that they made no notice to the fiery, red-headed man who discreetly following them. After about an our of window shopping and taking in the environment, they stopped in front of a small restaurant.

"You fancy lunch?" Harry asked Ginny, and she nodded gratefully. Harry held the door open for her, but was careful not to help her in. Once inside, they waited in in front of the maitre'd's podium.

"The two of you?" he asked, and Harry nodded, "This way, please." They were seated near the window at the front of the restaurant. It was a small, square, wooden table that sat only two. The table was covered by a blue-checkered table cloth, and on it in the centre was a small clear vase containing three white daisies.

"I'll be right back with some water and the menus," said the maitre'd as Harry and Ginny sat.

"Oh, Harry, this place is so cute!" Ginny said, and Harry grinned. Outside, in the foliage in front the store, Fred Weasley crouched down, hidden under a bush, and stuck an extendable ear into the front window. "_I wonder how George is handling ickle Won-Won?_" Fred thought to himself. Fred's presence unknown to them, Harry and Ginny ordered and ate their meal. The both of them had drinken lemonade, while Harry ordered a club sandwich, and Ginny some dish with chicken in it.

"This is really good," Ginny said, and offered some to Harry, "Here, take the last bit." He obliged, and nodded his agreement.

"I'm really glad you brought me here," Ginny said, with a slighty dreamy tone, "It's so small, no one else is here...quite romantic," she added with a grin. As if they had both conversed and planned it telepathically, Harry and Ginny leaned over the table and met in the centre with a sweet kiss, or series of sweet kisses, rather. Fred gagged. His litter sister and his little brother's best mate were nearly snogging! When they parted, Harry simply gazed into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes and smiled.

"What?" she asked.

"I, uh..." Harry seemed to be struggling. And indeed, his heart was pounding out of his chest, "I...uh, well..." She looked at him expectantly, "I love you, Ginny." Ginny grinned and grasped Harry's hand, gave him a short, sweet kiss, and replied.

"I love you too, Harry."

Fred thought he was going to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There you have it, an unprecedented chapter seven. Unprecedented because it was a day and a half late. I apologise. I found myself entirely too tired the other night to update, and I began this chapter last night 'round one. Hope none of you wants to kill me :( Umm...let's take a look at some reviews:**

**kitotterkat, krissygirl, skateforever, mizlovegood, Final, Wuteva, Captain Arianna Trouble, MooseMonkey, Rebecca, Wolf's scream, Schatje, Sienna03: Thank you all very much for your reviews. I'm glad you all like the story, and I'm doing my best to update regularly (as well as get some sleep), and I'm also trying to get these chapters longer.**

**tvchick87: Thanks a lot. I hope that this chapter let you get a better look at some other people, as well.**

**young kenshin: Haha, thank you very much. And yes, I am enjoying writing it, quite a bit.**

**Nytel: I'm really glad you think that I'm getting better, and I thank you. You may notice that this is the longest chapter yet :D Thanks a lot for your reviews.**

**S.Stryker: Well, I'm glad you love it. Harry may seem adamant about anyone not going with him, but can he really stop those who INSIST upon going with him?**

**angel6 aka trinigyal: I'm really glad you enjoyed it as much as you did. Yeah, Fred and George are pretty crazy, aren't they? Hah, I'm glad you love it. Thanks for reading :D**

**SaSush33: Haha, I'm glad that it doesn't matter that I have such little of a life :D I plan on writing past the summer, but I may have to either start a new fic or change the name. I dunno yet.**

**HugeHarryPotterFan: Alright already, last names dropped :D Yeah, I guess it is kind of fluffy, eh? Ah, cliché virility be damned, I'm a romantic. After the wedding, methinks, things will start to get a little dangerous.**

**twiggers: You flatter me :D Thanks a lot, I'm really glad you like it :D :D**

**chromatic.daydream: I do believe you have your date, and with Fred following them, perhaps a hex or two in the future? I'm glad you're really liking the story so much. And there's nothing wrong with a sugar high ;)**

**Discombobulatedperson: Wow, you flatter me, too. I'm really glad you guys like it so much, and I'm glad you're anticipated the next chapter. But wow, you love me? speechless**

**Well, that's it for me for a while. I may or may not have the next chapter up tonight. frowns You know, once you get out of a routine it's hard to start up again. Regardless, I'll try my best. Thanks for all of your reviews, and please, feel free to drop more! Take care.**

**-Walz**


End file.
